paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seussical Musical Pups/Act II
Here's Act II of Seussical Musical Pups. First, Daisy-May will give us a short refresher of Act I then we'll continue. Refresher (Daisy-May walks out from the curtain) Daisy-May: Hi-ya and how do you do? It's time to start Act II. What is the fate of Chase? What about the Whos? Hope you can keep up with the story pace Toodle-loo! (She walks into the curtain) (As it opens, where the story left off.... is still frozen) (The Chorus appears) (Daisy-May appears out of the stump) Oh, I almost forgot To unfreeze the plot! (She snaps her claws and music plays) (She disappears into the stump) Egg, Nest, and Tree (The Hunters carry Chase in the tree for long distances) Chorus: Out of the forest Up into the sky Up over the mountains Ten thousand feet high Then down the mountain And down to the sea Went Chase the German Sheperd Egg, Nest, and Tree Egg, Nest, and Tree Egg, Nest, and Tree They loaded the wagon Right onto a ship Out over the ocean And ooh, what a trip Rolling and tossing And sick as could be Chase: *seasick* ugh... Chorus: Just a seasick pup Egg, Nest, and Tree Egg, Nest, and Tree Egg, Nest, and Tree Egg, Nest, and Tree Penelope: After bobbling around for two week like a cork Melody and Seraphina: Egg, Nest, and Tree Penelope: They landed at last In the town of New York Melody and Seraphine: Egg, Nest, and Tree Penelope: He was wet He was tired And hungry and cold Melody and Seraphina: Egg, Nest, and Tree Penelope: Then Chase was taken to auction (Daisy-May appears as an auctioneer) Daisy-May: And he was sold to the man at the circus Chorus: Sold.... Sold.... Sold.... Egg, Nest, and Tree Vivica in Paw Beach (At Paw Beach, Vivica is tanning by the pool) (Sandy, the pool-girl is there) (She looks out to the audience) Sandy: What? Daisy-May's too young to have a job I'd rather do this than a modern flash-mob Vivica: When you're down in Paw Beach With the breeze in your hair And you don't have an egg Or a nest or a care, Tell yourself How Lucky You Are Sandy: How Lucky You Are Vivica: When it's day after day After beautiful day To be lazing away By the sea with Jess-ay Tell yourself How Lucky You Are Sandy: How Lucky You Are By the way, this character is named Jessie I know, our rhymes are sometimes messy Vivica: Still, I'm bored and I'm cranky and tired Sitting day after day Who knew so much work was required For nothing but play I need something diff'rent I crave something new Hey, maybe could you think of something Diff'rent to do Sandy: How about.... the circus Vivica at the Circus/Amayzing Chase-Pup Vivica: The circus? I love a show! I think I'll go! (She runs off to see the circus show) (Afterwards, she notices in one of the pens, Chase sitting in the tree on the egg in the net) Good gracious, I've seen you before. Let's see Chase: Vivica, it's Chase! Remember? It's me! I've sat on your egg now for fifty-one weeks I've sat here while people have paid to take peeks I've sat here through lightning and hail storms and snow Won't you take back your egg Vivica: Gee. I really don't know... Oh, wow, it's really late And gee, I've got a date And lots of places to be But it's so great to see you Look at you Who would ever guess Look at you Such a big success... And it's all thanks to me Amayzing Chase-Pup That egg-sitting circus sensation Amayzing Chase-Pup Even I'm impressed Amayzing Chase-Pup While I was off taking vacation You made your fortune Up on Vivica's nest... I may be Unreliable Fancy free Irresponsible Crazy me Always eager to fly But seeing you gives me true delight Just for once I've done something right The egg is all yours Chase: But-- Vivica: No, don't thank me I'll cry… Good luck when it hatches Good luck... And goodbye (She leaves) Solla Sollew (That night at the circus) Chase: I meant what I said And I said what I meant A German Shepherd's faithful One hundred percent And now, little egg You're Alone in the Universe too Who would have thought you'd be left up to me A fool of a German Shepherd up in a tree Well, this time, I swear I'll do better than try I'll protect you from harm Yes, I'll do it or die So rest now, young egg And I'll sing you a lullaby... (On the other side, The Whos are seen, probably Chase's vision or what might be happening there) There's a faraway land So the stories all tell Somewhere beyond the horizon If we can find it Then all will be well Troubles there are few Someday, we'll go to... Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Chase and Whos: Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Chase: I’ve had so much trouble Finding my way there When I get close, it disappears. Chase and Whos: Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Chase: If we can get there We’re gonna stay there If it takes us miles Don, Majesty, Rosie, Dewdrop, and Sweet Angel: If it takes us miles Chase: If it takes us years I lost my poor Whos And my friend Sweet Angel too I hope they make it to Solla Sollew High on a mountain Or lost in the sea Sweet Angel and Chase: Sooner or later, I'll find it Don: I have a picture of how it will be Don and Majesty: On the day I do Chase, Don, Majesty. Rosie, Dewdrop, and Sweet Angel: Troubles will be through And I'll be home with you Chase and Whos: Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Solla Sollew, Oooh-ooh Chase: I'll be home with you Whos: Solla Sollew (The Who vision fades as Chase falls asleep) All For You (A little later, someone is seen sneaking into the circus pens) (It approaches Chase, snoring and sleeping) Voice: Psst! Chase... Chase! (Chase starts to wake up) Chase: What? Who's there? Voice: It's me! Skye! (He looks down and sees Skye with her 3 tiny curls like in the beginning of the story) Chase: Skye? How did you find us? (He puts the egg on his back and jumps down) Skye: Shh! Come with me And I will tell you the whole story (They sneak out of the circus tent and walk as Skye tells the story) I had a little trouble 'Cause I grew a little fur Well, it wasn't really little It was absolutely giant And it really was attractive But you never even noticed So I felt a little silly even trying Besides which the fur was too heavy For even flying Chase: Go on. Skye: So I ran to the doctor Chorus: Doctor Shake Who lives by the lake Skye: My fur was a mistake Dr. Shake I was foolish and vain Snip it out! Get it off! I won't do it again! Chorus: Snip, snip, snip Skye: Ouch! That hurt a lot! Chorus: Snip, snip, snip Skye: Oooh! A tenderspot! Chorus: Snip, snip, snip Skye: Just 3 tiny curls Chorus: And Skye was a speedy girl Skye: I bought a jet-pack with custom wings Into the sky I flew and got a ding For You I trampled through the trees Full of furious bees For You I slogged through a fog And a choking smog Down a soggy slope Through a stinking bog While my slip was gripped By a vicious hog For You All For You Chorus: All For You Skye: All For You Chorus: All For You Skye: There's nothing that I Wouldn't And I couldn't And I haven't gone through... Chorus: Ahhh.... Skye: I sprained my little paw But I walked on my claws For You Then came a hit and run But I stagger on and on For You Now here I am The worse for the wear And here you are I'm here You're there And maybe now You'll know I care For You Oh, yes And Chase, one more thing It took me seven weeks But I found your carnation too Chorus: Whooo (She gives him the red sparkling carnation) Chase: Skye... I never noticed You are amayzing! Skye: Oh, it was nothing... (She holds the egg on her back for him) Chase: Hello? Whos? Hello? Is anyone there? (He listens for answers) Don and Majesty: Hello? Chase: Mr. Mayor! What a relief! Is Sweet Angel there? Sweet Angel: Chase! Chase: Sweet Angel, hello! Kid, now that I've got you Never again will I let you go I'll shelter and guard you Because after all A creature's a creature No matter how small Chase, Skye, and Whos: A creature's a creature No matter how-- Gonna Be... (Suddenly, Sour Bird and Baby Bird appears) Sour Bird: Ha! Ha! Baby Bird: Hi! Skye: How did you get here? Sour Bird: Why haven't you heard You can't run away from the Sour Bird And now, you have an egg You sat in a tree in a nest I'm making a Sour Citizen's arrest! (She grabs the two pups and the egg and they fly back the Forest of Jump Rope) Chase: Wait! Stop! Where are you taking me? Sour Bird: Well, Chase, we're taking you back You're gonna be goin' in styl For talkin' to a sparkle And sittin' on an egg You're gonna be.. Chorus: Gonna be... Gonna be... Gonna be... Sour Bird and Chorus: Gonna be put... Sour Bird: On trial *laughs maniacally* People Vs. Chase (In the forest courtroom Marshall, who plays... the Marshall, stands at the stand) Marshall: This is the case of the People Vs. Chase the German Shepherd. Pups and Animals: Chase the German Shepherd Marshall: Judge Charming Spaniel presiding Everybody rise Charming: Order! Order! Order in the court! Pups and Animals: Order! Order! Order in the court! Marshall: The defendant is charged with talking to a sparkle, Disturbing the peace, and loitering.... On an egg Chase: Your honor this carnation is Exhibit A. They're Whos here There are Whos here Smaller than the eye can see Sour Bird and Bully Brothers: Biggest Blame Fool Marshall: Stop or the judge shall lose his cool Chase: It's true, sir Here's Who's Who sir He's a Who And so is she Sour Bird and Bully Brothers: Biggest Blame Fool Baby Bird: I wish I was a mule Charming: Order! Pups and Animals: Talking to a sparkle To a sparkle To a small sparkle Skye: Objection! Charming: Overruled! Sour Bird and Bully Brothers: Sitting on an egg Sitting on an egg Sitting on an egg Skye: Objection! Charming: Overruled! Chase: *Barks loudly* (The court room is silent and they all stare at him) I meant what I said And I said what I meant A German Shepherd's faithful One hundred percent You can throw me in the pound Lock me up in a zoo... But I won't desert my egg And I will not abandon Who! These Whos, sir Win or lose, sir Whether you believe or not They're here They live in fear And I'm the only friend they've got You can do what you want with me Your Honor And I won't question why But Please save Who The ti-niest planet in the sky (Marshall wipes some tears) (Charming thinks that he's right but he looks nervous at Sour Bird) Charming: Based on the plantiff I have no choice But to order the defendant Chase the German Shepherd Remanded to be chained to a tree And as for the red flower... Chorus: Oh no, not the flower Marshall: Sir, please change the power Sour Bird: Can it! We only got an hour That's all we got Let's boil the flower In a boiling pot! Pups and Animals: Boil, Boil, Boil Skye: Please you must not! Sour Bird: Prepare the pot! (The Bully Brothers carry Chase outside and everyone runs outside) (Chase is chained to a tree) (Skye is stuck with the egg) (The animals and pups prepare a pot of boiling water) Chase: Boil it!? Oh no No, that you can't do It's all full of creatures They'll prove it to you Mr. Mayor, Mr. Mayor Oh, please, Mr. Mayor You've got to prove now That you really are there So ring every doorbell And send out the word Make every Who holler Make every Who heard Pups and Animals: Boil, Boil, Boil, Boil Don and Majesty: Attention all Whos Attention all Whos We've got to be heard There's no time to lose Majesty: So send a shout Don: Make it loud Make it clear Whos: We are here We are here! We are here! We are here! Pups, Sour Bird, Bully Brothers, and Animals: Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Chase: Don't give up I believe in you all A creature's a creature, no matter how small And you very small creatures will not have to die If you make yourselves heard So, please TRY! Pups, Animals, Bully Brothers, and Sour Bird: Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Whos: We are here! We are here! We are here! We are here! (In that moment, Baby Bird is reluntant to take the carnation from Chase) Don, Majesty, Rosie, and Dewdrop: Sweet Angel! Think of something! (Daisy-May appears and snaps her claws) (Everything except Sweet Angel freezes) (Sweet Angel nervously starts to think) Daisy-May: Now just for a moment, Sweet Angel looked sure The fate of the Whos rested squarely on her But then came a Think From that girl purple and pink A peculiar new word The kind of a word no one ever had heard (Sweet Angel gets an idea and takes a big breath in) (Daisy-May snaps her claws) (Everything resumes) (Baby Bird flies over to the pot) (The Whos and the animals continue their rants until...) Sweet Angel: *yells* ROAG!!!!! (The yelling creates sound waves that reach Baby Bird and he stops all of a sudden) The Biggest Blame Fool (Reprise) Baby Bird: I heard a Who. Rubble: A Who? Lilac: A Who? Rocky: A Who? Zuma: A Who? Skunk: A Who? Chorus: A Who? Owl: Hoo-hoo, Hoo-hoo, Hoo-hoo, Hoo.... hoo... okay... (He flies off) Baby Bird: This proves what she said was wrong I don't have to say it in a song Sour Bird: What?! Are you crazy? You must be lazy! Baby Bird: Nope, You're The Biggest Blame Fool And you're just plain cruel! Pups: She's The Biggest Blame Fool Mule: And she's not a mule (Record scratch) What? It rhymes. All except Sour Bird: She's the Biggest Blame Fool Sour Bird: You're all out of rule! All except Sour Bird: Biggest Blame Fool! Biggest Blame Fool! Sour Bird: All right that's it! You're all sick in the head I'll just get that pup until he is red Chase: No, please! (Sour Bird begins to fly over to him) (Skye begins to run over to her) Sour Bird: I'm going to give everything that I got Skye: Or maybe it's time you to go into the pot! (She kicks Sour Bird backwards) Sour Bird: AAAH--! (Music ends as she falls into the boiling pot) Baby Bird: Quickly, put on the lid! (The Chorus places the lid over the pot) (Baby Bird flies over to Chase and frees him from the chains) (He gives the carnation back to the pup) Chase: You did good, kid. (Skye walks over to him with the egg) Skye, you saved my life. Skye: *giggles* Well I always thought an eagle was like a knife Baby Bird: But who will be there when I tweet? Skye: We will. Baby Bird: Neat! What a thrill Ending (Daisy-May pulls out her jar of glitter) Daisy-May: So, the forest of Jump Rope Had two new leaders filled with hope Chase, Skye, and Baby Bird Who is now called Sweet Bird (She opens the jar and the glitter sparkle and shine and they change up the scenery) The Whos and Animals that night Had a big party, which quite a sight The party lasted for hours With Truffle fruit, Pup-treats, and roasted eagle for food Rubble: Ooh! The eagle tastes really sour But, it's still pretty good Daisy-May: As for those Bully Brothers, From what I see They're not staying with their mother No, they're the ones chained to a tree. (The Bully Brothers are chained to the tree and they ain't very happy about it) From my mom at Paw Beach is where I got this postcard Apparently, life for Vivica is now hard She was kicked out of her life of loft (She shows the postcard picture of a shaggy poodle) She went from a poofy poodle To a shaggy noodle I guess the pills must've worn off As for the Whos, Well, what they do they do? Sweet Angel rose to the top She became Thinker Non-Stop But there's something missing, maybe-- Skye: *Gasp* The baby! (The animals, and pups surround Skye, Chase, and Sweet Bird as the egg cracks) Animals, Pups, Sweet Bird, Chase, and Skye: It's an Eagle-Pup Chase: Look at him, he looks a little like me, but he's a bird. Skye: What do we do? I don't have a word Sweet Bird: I teach him the sky, like a big brother And the ones who will teach him the Earth are dad and mother. (Daisy-May walks out of scene) Daisy-May: Remember guys, You can help the story fly You think what happens next You can even shuffle a card deck Oh, the Things You Can Think (Finale) (The Chorus approaches Daisy-May) Daisy-May: Well, girls, this story is coming to end And soon will my rein Chorus: Huh? But why? Daisy-May: This hat belongs to those who can Think And now my thinks can never fly Because this belongs to someone purple and pink Chorus: But before we go (The whole cast except Sour Bird appears) All: We have one more song, don't you know (Music plays) Oh, the Things You Can Think Think and wonder and dream Far and wide as you dare... When your Thinks have run dry In the blink of an eye There's another Think there… If you open your mind Oh, the Thinks you will find Lining up to get loose Oh, the Things You Can Think Oh, the Things You Can Think Oh, the Things You Can Think Oh, the Things You Can Think Oh the Things you Can Think When you think about Seuss When you think about Seuss When you think about Seuss (One-by-one, the cast except Daisy-May and Sweet Angel leave) (The Chorus leaves last) All except Sweet Angel and Daisy-May: Se-u-uss, Seuss, Seuss, Se-u-uss Se-u-uss, Seuss, Seuss, Se-u-uss Se-u-uss, Seuss, Seuss, Se-u-uss (Daisy-May takes off her hat and gives it to Sweet Angel) Daisy-May: A gift for you from a cat Take good care of that hat (She blows kisses to the audience and walks away as the curtain closes) (Sweet Angel is left with the hat) (She puts on the hat) Sweet Angel: SEUSS! (The End) Category:Fanon Category:Play scripts Category:Plays Category:Musicals Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers